


小打手居+雏妓北

by balabalamamama



Category: baiyu - Fandom, zhuyilong
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabalamamama/pseuds/balabalamamama





	小打手居+雏妓北

（二十一）我有真的了

 

白宇搂着朱一龙的脖子往前倾斜，朱一龙一个失重向后，往地上坐躺下去，白宇依旧死死地缠在他身上。玉色的发带垂落下来。

“地上多脏。”朱一龙温柔地看着他上方的小人。作势就要起身。

“我们之前在泥里血里滚，你怎么不嫌脏？而且你垫着我，我才不怕。”白宇不依，用他并没多少斤两的体重压着朱一龙。送上下巴蹭他的脖颈，朱一龙被毛茸茸的触感惹得笑出了声。白宇那个单手就能环住的腰，他用双手圈着，心里满满当当的。

“那是我穿着黑衣服啊。”

朱一龙刚说完，白宇猛地抬起头，撅着嘴问到。

“你是不是去过那个屋子？”

朱一龙一愣，没反应过来。

“我的黑熊精是不是被你拿走了？还有小锤头。”白宇佯装生气，嘴角还带着笑。

朱一龙这才明白他说的是那一坨草垛子。长得像自己的那个。难道他也回去过？

“我那时很想你，所以偷偷去了，院子被查封了，没想到我们的屋子没变，还能找到那两样东西，我就拿走了。”朱一龙抬起手摸了摸白宇撅着的嘴唇，“别生气了，还在我住处呢，改日我拿给你。”

 

“我才不要那个。”白宇噘着嘴，然后凑近朱一龙的手，蹭了蹭，“我有真的了。”白宇说完，嘴唇对着朱一龙的手指啾了一口。朱一龙心尖一颤，单手握着白宇的脖颈拉近自己。

 

两人鼻尖碰到的一刻，小猫不老实地伸出舌尖，舔了一圈朱一龙的唇线，然后露出小虎牙，沿着上唇轻轻撕咬，他不满意朱一龙不动作，又开始加重力气啃噬下唇。

 

朱一龙享受着白宇的肆虐，看着身上的白宇专心对付自己的嘴唇。白宇也不肯闭眼，却被朱一龙看得不乐意了，他抬手摸到自己的发带，揪着一段覆盖住朱一龙的眼睛。

看不见了，身上的触觉就更加敏感。朱一龙感觉到白宇的腰在左右轻轻摆着，蹭着自己的腰腹，他的腿还是之前圈着自己的姿势，致使两人的下身紧紧贴在一起。朱一龙身下发胀的体验又一次袭来，他环着腰的手从白宇衣服下摆伸进去，一直探到亵裤下浑圆的臀部。他一把拖住圆润往上压，白宇受力往上蹭了蹭，呻吟声就被像被挤了出来，听得朱一龙浑身燥热。

小猫这下更不老实了，你摸我是吧，我也摸你。他半立起身子，开始解朱一龙的衣襟，自己臀部感受到大手的温度还在逐渐升温，他也被点起了火，手上的动作有点没有章法，像猫在磨爪子。

“黑熊精，你这破衣服怎么这么紧啊！”小猫不乐意了，索性一把扯开了朱一龙的前襟。

朱一龙被发带蒙着眼睛，显得鼻梁更挺立，听了小猫的话嘻嘻笑出了声，他感受着小猫的爪子在身上胡乱拉扯，接着前胸就一阵凉意，看来敞开了，他感觉不到白宇下一步动作，有点好奇，轻轻扭头就挣开了发带，白宇脸上红红的，正盯着自己胸部的圆点看。像是酒鬼在看贪恋多时的美酒。

果然不能遮住眼睛，多么美好的景色啊。

这时小猫猛地埋下头，嘬住了朱一龙右胸的凸起。有轻有重地吮着。朱一龙猛地吸一口气，身下更加膨胀，他向上顶起腰，白宇身子也跟着托起来，纤细白嫩的颈部延伸到领子里，薄如宣纸的背，向下凹的腰线，翘起的臀部，流畅的线条一览无余。

朱一龙眼睛都看得发疼，他下意识使力撑起上半身，白宇就着他也立起身子，嘴巴不得已放过了红肿的凸起，变成跨坐的姿势，双手搂着朱一龙的脖子。眼睛带着慵懒的湿气，没有焦距地看着朱一龙。

“小白，哥哥……怕是要做坏事了。”朱一龙声音很低很沙哑。像在努力克制着什么。

“坏黑熊精，你不是一直在对小白做坏事吗？”小白努努嘴，然后神秘兮兮地问，“哥哥，你是不是想要舒服啊？”

朱一龙气息一滞。

“要是那时候多学点就好了。就是只顾着怕得要死。要是多学点，哥哥是不是就能更舒服？”白宇坏笑着低头，抬眼看着黑熊精。

“我拼了命也不让你再受那种苦。”朱一龙一字一顿地道。“他们不是人，我这辈子都不会让你像那些雏妓那般惨。”

 

（二十二）哥哥，在里面。

 

白宇心头一热，他凑上去贴着朱一龙的耳朵，温热潮湿的气息绕着耳廓。

“哥哥，小白只做你的雏妓好不好啊？”

这是朱一龙保存着理智听到的最后一句话。

他像被灌了一剂猛药，轻松就托着白宇起了身，几步走到书桌后的床榻旁，已经很克制地将小猫压在身下，小猫还是吃痛哼哧了一声。

白宇报复般地扒拉朱一龙的衣衫，这下朱一龙腾空了，他脱得异常顺手，一会儿就都团在自己手上，他向门口的方向发狠扔出去，衣服散乱一地。

小猫眼睛又移到朱一龙身上，一脸坏笑，身上的黑熊精也没有闲着，一层层解开白宇身上料子细腻的衣衫。

白宇的眼神突然失去笑意，他伸手轻轻触碰朱一龙身上深深浅浅的痕迹，指尖像通了电，麻麻痒痒的。他刚才只看到了朱一龙的胸口，没想到他全身有这么多伤痕。白皙的皮肤，明显的肌肉线条，被这些触目惊醒的疤痕镶嵌着，像天上的星辰。一颗颗温热的液体就顺着眼角滴落下去。

朱一龙有些慌，他低头一口一口亲着白宇的眼角，把泪都亲进了嘴里，有点涩，有点甜。

白宇一把搂住他的脖子，双腿环着他的腰，泪眼朦胧，身上已经不着寸缕，一阵阵奶香味冲进朱一龙的胸腔。

“哥哥，小白想让你也印我满身星辰，小白想让你到我身体里来。”说完臀部往上贴，用开张的股沟蹭着朱一龙的涨得爆炸的下身。

“小白，你怕不怕痛？我怕弄……痛你。”朱一龙抬头和白宇四目相接。满眼疼惜。

“哥哥，只要是你，小白什么都不怕。”

朱一龙弓起腰，身体和白宇的分开。两人之间的热度突然下降了。

他往下方看去，白宇的下身也半立起来，曾经他帮着小猫洗澡的时候，还觉得这是七八岁的发育样子，现在小猫长大了，连这位小兄弟也不甘示弱，却十分可爱，他伸手抚摸上去，上下有节奏地撸动着，白宇喘息声就不吝惜地溢了出来，朱一龙耐心地伺候着小兄弟，直到他交代出来，他握住自己那根早就涨红的肉棒，用顶端蹭着白宇的液体，然后抵住了白宇的后庭。

白宇刚过了高潮，人还在飘，后庭被堵在口部，闷闷地，他哼了一声，他被快感迷醉了神经，就想要更多，也想给哥哥更多。他搂着朱一龙，主动地迎着那股力顶了上去，撕裂般的感觉让他又痛苦又兴奋，生理泪水哗哗往外冒，朱一龙急着要退出来，却被白宇缠得更紧。朱一龙顺势推了进去，白宇仰起脖子弓起了腰。

他看到自己的床顶，上面画满了黑熊精，他在寻他的每一天，他都在描摹他的样子。现在他在自己的怀里，在自己的身体里。

朱一龙已经不再控制，大力进进出出，白宇的小身板被撞得像要散架，他扭动着腰肢，手臂和双腿几次都坚持不住滑落下去，他又软趴趴绕上来。

“呜……哥哥，他们那时候说你死了……嗯嗯……”白宇声音都被打散了，却开始不受控制地说着话。

“嗯嗯……我不信的，我让他们带我来这儿，我去柴火院寻你，看见东西不见了，我说你一定还活着。”

“哥哥，我让他们画了相去找你。”

“我让大姐夫换了榜文引你出来。”

“我每天都在等，等到有一天，你入了我的圈套。你就被我锁住了，黑熊精哥哥。”

“我睡了好久啊，后来那帮小子被我逼着说，嗯……呜……他们说，他们其实看到你抱着我，并没有伤害我，他们却没反应过来踢了你。我差点弄死他们。呜呜呜……哥哥。”

“哥哥，我真的睡了好久啊，他们告诉我，从我身上搜到了两个馒头，似乎是护着我的，我那个馒头一直留到不能再留了。”

“呜呜……我好怕再也见不到你……”

白宇语无伦次，朱一龙却听得真切，他下身速度加快加深，他看到白宇眼神涣散，他不想让他晕过去，低头开始慢慢吻住那个话唠的嘴巴。

上面的口接受到的温柔和下面的口接受到的粗暴让白宇更加兴奋，他又泻了一次，他被吻得声音断断续续，吞吞吐吐，

“哥……哥，在里面，要里面。”

朱一龙几声低吼，将精液尽数注入白宇的体内。高潮持续了很久，肉棒还在白宇肠壁内抽搐着，他趴在小猫身上，紧紧搂着他。白宇渐渐昏睡过去。

 

天都快黑了，朱一龙给白宇清理了一下身体，然后帮他把衣服一件件穿好。出门想给他寻些吃的。

就看见一位亭亭玉立的少妇站在庭院边的凉亭里，见他出门了，转身让侍女下去。朱一龙上前拱手拜了拜，见此人眉眼和白宇有些相似，猜出来几分。

“妾身是白宇的大姐。”少妇欠身回礼道，“小白菜是我家老幺，不懂事，您多担待。”

朱一龙没有回话，又拱了拱手。他不知道此人来意，不敢多言。

“他很看中你……小白菜是家中独子，又是老幺，从小被含在嘴里长大的，被宠坏了，才有了之后的事。他失踪的那段时间，家父家母都病倒了，遣了官家去寻，怎么都没消息。后来收到二妹夫手下递来的枕头罩子，才知道他的处境。”

大姐非常沉稳，口气带着颤音，却丝毫没有体现在脸上。

“那是你传出来的吧……你是我们全家的恩人。”大姐很诚恳地作了作揖。

朱一龙一再回礼过去。

“我能唤你一龙吗？小白菜只叫你黑熊……精？我怕是叫不出口。”大姐温柔地笑了笑，朱一龙有点不好意思，他却意识到，这位大姐对白宇是多么上心体贴。

“聪明人不说糊涂话。你肯定觉得奇怪为什么我们都来这儿了。”

朱一龙抬眼，触及到大姐清亮的眼神，也不退缩。

“小白菜出事后，没过多久又有京都的孩子出了事，这家人还和我们有着千丝万缕的关系，肯定有我们的责任。女孩子要是不去找他的白哥哥，也不会被掳走。但是这算是在天子脚下犯的事，官家肯定是不肯罢休的。”

 

“既然小白菜那么看中你，你对我们又有恩，一家人不说两家话。我也不怕和你说，我夫君在家的虽是当官的，但是并不讨喜，家父家母更加宠爱二妹夫。他被家父荐官一步步才有了今天的位子。也想干出点事来，这次的案子和我们家也有关系，小白菜受了苦，我们当然不能罢休，但是他想通过这件事，再在官场上争取一些位置。”

“白宇要来寻你，夫君能这么依着他，他是有缘故的。”

朱一龙突然想到早上去官府送豆腐见到的那位俊朗男子。

这时，大姐又欠身行了礼。

“一龙，烦请你帮我夫君，不，也帮白宇，找到那位关爷。”

朱一龙当下就有一些猜测，难道自己要当饵吗？

 

tbc


End file.
